The present invention relates generally to clamps and is more particularly directed to a clamp for fastening a more or less rigid element such as for instance a carpet or a like ground cover on a surface such as for instance a vehicle floor.
To fasten a carpet on a vehicle floor there has already been proposed various kinds of fasteners made from plastics material or from metal which often require the flange of the side frame or girder which extends on the sides of the vehicle floor to be drilled through. It is obvious that the drilling step requires time, is detrimental to the fluid-tightness and is not desirable.
There has also been proposed clamps made from metal or from plastics material which are clipped onto the flange of the side frame or girder but which do not make possible a satisfactory and firm fastening of the carpet onto the vehicle floor, which carpet is of course constantly acted upon by the feet of the drivers and the passengers.
There are thus known clamps or clips made from spring steel, comprising a first portion folded back on itself and adapted to be clipped onto the flange and a second portion connected substantially at right angles to the first portion and adapted to retain the carpet on the floor.